


You're First

by nxcosmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, M/M, Manga Spoiler, Mutual Pining, Semi Eita is a Little Shit, Sexual Tension, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Swearing, Timeskip, Underage Drinking, Well not really, no beta we die like daichi, only the first half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxcosmo/pseuds/nxcosmo
Summary: It was just a get together with the Shiratorizawa grads, but Semi seems bothered by Shirabu's cute fucking face.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 42
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	You're First

“Does it really have to be my place?” 

Semi came back from the kitchen with a glass cup on his hand. 

“You’re the closest to Sendai Station” 

Semi sat next to Shirabu(not too close though) 

The Shiratorizawa grads bundled in one room to watch their friends appear on TV. Reon, Yamagata, Semi, Shirabu watched the live quietly drinking from time to time until the silence broke. There he was, the other two former club members, Tendou and Ushijima. The older ones laughed at Chocolatier pouring chocolate showed on screen. 

“PFFFFT” 

Semi couldn’t contain his laughter at the sight of his best friend and former captain telling everyone they’re best friends on live, but it didn’t took long to make Shirabu shut him up. 

They all exchanged questiones, half drunk half sober. It’s nice to be able to drink freely instead of illegally like trying out alcohol just before they turned 18(but we’re not gonna talk about that). 

“Ne, whey isn’t Taichi here? With us, having fun?” 

“Kawanishi said he was tired from his part-time job and wanted to rest from being a college student,” Shirabu smiled answering Yamagata’s question. 

Shirabu smiled..? Semi seemed to be irritated by this action or is he? 

“Aren’t you a college student too?” 

“Yes, now shut up. I’m still watching” 

Now Semi confirmed to himself. Yes, he’s angry and it’s because of Shirabu. 

“Huh? You’ve been disrespectful to me.” 

“Always has been, Semi-san.” 

Ah, that brought back high school memories. Good or bad it was there. Semi’s scolding Shirabu and Shirabu throwing in insults and with a passive aggressive ‘Semi-san’. Which irritated Semi back then or as he pretended to be. 

This didn’t really surprised them when Semi started to scold Shirabu about his manners and college life just like a mother would do. Of course Shirabu didn’t bat an eye to talk back just like he always did in high school. Just really, really like in their old days..how nostalgic. 

Their arguments getting more heated as each threw their lines at each other. 

Semi not taking Shirabu's shit anymore toppled him, making Shirabu's back hit the floor. 

"Look, bitch. You may be younger, but I ain’t hesitating anymore." 

"I'd like to see you try," Shirabu chuckled. 

Both went on again with their quarrel and exchanged insults, getting sharp with their words. Reon who’s still responsibly sober lead Yamagata out, thanking Semi for offering his place in a whisper not trying to bother what’s going on and what will be... hapening. 

It went on and on 'till Shirabu stopped. He's breathing heavily. Maybe it's because of talking to much without even taking a breath plus the added weight semi on top of his stomach. His brows knitted, eyelids too heavy to even keep his eyes open, so he closed them. Beads of sweat falling on his sides. His heavy breathing loud and clear for Semi to hear but he's unaware. How can a brat look so hot while being shitty. 

"Get off." 

"No." 

"Who was the best setter again?" 

"Me.....a..aH!" 

Semi had grabbed Shirabu by his inner thigh shrinking his thumb, squeezing it just enough to hurt Shirabu. It’s his fault for wearing cute shorts anyway. 

“Who was the better setter?” 

Shirabu didn’t answer but groaned refusing to answer that. 

“Fuck you, I was better..ah-” 

That sound. Fuck. Semi should stop squeezing him. Semi didn’t want to stop. He wants to hear it again. 

This is bad. He’s hard and he knows Kenjirou can feel it by their current position. Thanks for Reon and Yamagata who isn’t with them anymore or else he’d embarrass himself more. Yes, he heard them leave but refused to look away from this cute bunny so he let them be. 

“Semi-san’s hard, that’s new.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn’t knew you were into that...ha..” 

Shirabu’s panting, Semi should really get off of him but he really wants to hear it. 

It’s blurry, everything feels blurry. Maybe the alcohol’s already taking its place. 

Eita got up, not really. He grinded on Shirabu making the latter moan. 

Shirabu caught himself in action and hurriedly cover his mouth with his knuckles pressed on his lips also covering his flustered face. Semi was no different. He was blushing too but still believed that maybe it was just the alcohol. He wished the ones covering Kenjirous’s mouth was his and he did. Taking off Kenjirous hand off his face and letting their lips touch for a moment before Semi realized what he has done. 

“I’m.... I’m sorry..” 

Kenjirou frowned at Eita. Just then.. Semi felt guilty. He kissed his kouhai without permission and what if it was his first, but what if it wasn’t his first? Who would had been his first? Was it his best friend, Taichi? Is he even gay? Are they gay? Eita was lost in his thoughts when Shirabu pulled him by the neck and once again, is on top of Kenjirou. 

He continued the kiss which surprised Semi, but he pulled back for air. 

“Is this ok? Are you drunk? I don’t want to take advantage of you..” 

“Shut up already.” 

Semi was not pleased and so was Shirabu. 

“Just to let you know, I’m more sobber than the rest of you.” 

That may be true since he didn’t see him drinking alcohol that much but eating the chips and drinking water only(typical med student) 

“Is this ok then?” 

“Yes, Semi-san" 

Fuck, he loves that. The way Kenjirou says his name. The way it just roll out of his tounge perfectly its music to his ears but he wants more than that. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

“No.” 

What? 

“But you said it’s ok.. is it not?” 

“Well..” 

Shirabu was more red than he was before. Trying to explain to the older that he can’t hurt himself tonight because of group meetings tomorrow morning. The musician understood. 

“Can I suck you then?” 

“What?” 

“Can I-” 

“No-shut up, I heard you but is.... like.. is that ok with you? How about you?” 

It’s cute. Despite the harsh words he said tonight, he still cares about Semi. It only made Semi want him more than before. 

“It’s ok,” he said proceeding to unzip Shirabu’s denim shorts. This cute fuck really has to wear such revealing outfits, not like he minds though. It’s adorable and sexy anyway. 

He kissed the bulge on his boxers before pulling down the waistband. Giving the pink tip kisses and a lick before downing the latter’s length.He knows it was too soon but he doesn’t know what to do anyway. Shirabu whimpers when Semi bobbed his head. It’s wet but it feels good. 

“fu..fuck...Semi-san..” 

Semi edging Shirabu just to make him feel more satisfied later on. He hummed making Shirabu’s dick feel the vibrations in Semi throat. Licking his dick inside his mouth and stroking his shaft. 

“I’m close...” 

“Not yet.” 

Shirabu feeling like he can’t take it anymore..he moans. Releasing his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Release it in me..” 

He did, he realeased in him and Semi didn’t let any of his cum drop. He felt proud after pulling his mouth away, still gulping but choked half way through. 

“Fuck, Semi-san!” 

Shirabu grabbed the nearest glass near the small table and poured water and gave it to Semi who was coughing. He frowned at Semi who downed the whole water. 

“You didn’t had to swallow that.” 

“I want to.” 

They lie down at their back, still in the living room. Semi turning to Shirabu’s side, he looks ethereal when his eyes are closed. 

“Hey..” 

Eita whispered trying not to wake him up incase he was asleep. 

“What?” 

“Who was your first kiss?” 

Shirabu blushed turning his head away from him. Now that just made Semi more curious. There was a pause, but not for long. 

“It’s you..” 

Kenjirou turned his head ,looking at Semi’s smiling eyes. 

“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr -> @nxcosmo  
> (I'll be posting only semishira fanarts there)
> 
> also dont ask about the timing, it's confusing even for me  
> idk how long college is tbh and it was already 2021 when they saw tendou and ushi-gushy on tv so they probably already finished college but where's the ✨spice✨  
> anyways- i hope yall enjoyed this lol 
> 
> might wanna make an actual smut after this bcuz im inexperienced and this was my first


End file.
